1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the dispersal of electrostatic charge from a vehicle. In particular, the present invention is concerned with providing a discharge system that enables the user, typically the vehicle driver, to safely discharge the electrostatic charge on the vehicle when desired or at predetermined situations such as, for example, when the vehicle comes to a permanent stop.
2. Prior Art
Electrostatic shock from a vehicle body is a well known phenomenon. Static electricity may accumulate on parts of a vehicle's body, and also on the human occupants thereof, for a variety of reasons including by reason of friction where the exhaust gases leave the exhaust pipe or friction between the occupants' clothing and the upholstery. It is not uncommon for such occupants to receive an electric shock when alighting the vehicle, as their feet touch the ground. Typically, a spark discharge forms between the vehicle body and the occupant, when they are in close proximity and the occupant is now standing on the ground. The severity of the shock varies, and depends on local weather conditions as well as on the type of materials worn by the occupant. In some rare cases, the discharge may create a fire or explosion hazard, and lead to partial or total destruction of the vehicle and injury or death to the occupants and well as bystanders.
One commonly known attempt at solving this problem is by providing electrical communication between the vehicle body and the ground, by means of a strap or chain that is connected to an electrically conducting part of the vehicle and that hangs therefrom to form permanent contact with the ground. Such straps or chains provide a discharge path from the vehicle to the ground for removing any electric charge buildup of the body with respect to the ground potential.
However, such straps and chains are quickly worn out or damaged by the constant contact with the ground as the vehicle travels at high speed over a range of terrains, which requires the straps or chains to be regularly monitored and replaced. Furthermore, the straps and chains are liable to cause loose materials on the roads to be ejected in a predominantly rearwards direction, thus potentially causing damage to a trailing vehicle.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a system that substantially overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of prior art electrostatic discharge systems.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide an improved electrostatic discharge system that is deployable only when the vehicle has come to rest.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide an improved electrostatic discharge system that is deployable responsive to a command from the driver.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide an improved electrostatic discharge system that is relatively simple to install and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another aim of the present invention to such an improved system which is readily retrofittable to existing vehicles.
Other purposes and advantages of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.